Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It is the sequel to BowserMovies1989's Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''and 76859Thomas' ''Thomas' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. ''It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A pirate named Burger-Beard and his band of seagulls travel to an island to obtain a magical book whose any written text comes true. The book tells the story of SpongeBob SquarePants, a childlike sea sponge who loves his job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant and faithfully guards the secret Krabby Patty secret formula from Plankton, owner of the Chum Bucket and business rival to Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob's boss. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Abu the Hamster, Top Connors, Ronnie, Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Sawnoff, Albert the Magic Puddding, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, King Triton, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Freddie, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Paxton, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Bill and Ben, Skiff, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Breezy, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven, who are now staying in Bikini Bottom for a while, are hanging out with SpongeBob and they are helping him at the Krusty Krab and protecting the secret formula. In the undersea town of Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab is attacked by Plankton. After a military battle with giant foods and condiments, Plankton feigns surrender: he uses a decoy of himself to offer the greedy Mr. Krabs a fake penny, which he hides inside to gain access to Krabs' vault. Plankton steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place. However, just as he is about to escape, SpongeBob catches him. They have a tug of war over the formula, but it magically vanishes before either can claim it. Without the secret formula, SpongeBob cannot make more Krabby Patties, and the customers become ravenous. Only SpongeBob, Pooh, Ash, Thomas, Twilight, Mickey and all the others believe that Plankton is innocent of stealing the formula, and when all of Bikini Bottom turns on them, SpongeBob rescues Plankton with a giant soap bubble that he, Plankton, Pooh, Ash, Thomas, Twilight, Mickey and all the others fly away in. Bikini Bottom is soon reduced to chaos because of the absence of the cherished and much-relied on Krabby Patty. SpongeBob proposes he and Plankton team up to get the formula back; he attempts to show Plankton the meaning of teamwork, but he doesn't quite understand. Eventually, the duo, Pooh, Ash, Thomas, Twilight, Mickey and all the others decide to go to the Chum Bucket and rescue Karen, Plankton's computer wife, to use as a power source for a time machine that will take them to the moment before the formula disappeared. They assemble the machine at an abandoned taco restaurant, but accidentally travel far into the future, where they meet Bubbles, a magical dolphin whose job it is to oversee the cosmos. They eventually succeed in retrieving the formula, but it turns out to be the fake Plankton had left. Burger Beard, who's removed the final page of the book and rewritten the story so that he gets the formula, converts his ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community. The final page, which Burger Beard discarded in the ocean, lands on the tree dome of Sandy Cheeks, SpongeBob's friend and a squirrel living underwater. Crazed by the lack of Krabby Patties, Sandy thinks the page is a sign from the burger gods, and suggests a sacrifice be made to appease them. The town attempts to sacrifice SpongeBob, but he smells Krabby Patties, and the crowd allows him to follow the scent, which leads to the surface. Bubbles returns because SpongeBob, who'd neglected to keep Saturn and Jupiter from colliding, cost him his job as overseer of the universe. However, he hated the job and is glad to be out of it, and thanks SpongeBob by allowing him and his friends (Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward and Patrick) the ability to breathe on land. Plankton joins also, stowed away in SpongeBob's sock. Bubbles shoots them out of his blowhole and they land on a beach. The team locates Burger Beard, and, using the book, he banishes them to Pelican Island. Using Squidward's ink and the final page, SpongeBob rewrites the entire team as superheroes. They return and give chase to Burger Beard, unable to apprehend him until Plankton, who'd been left on Pelican Island, becomes a muscle bound hero and comes to assist them. He retrieves the formula and, having learned the values of teamwork, returns it to Mr. Krabs. With Krabby Patties back, Bikini Bottom returns to order, and Plankton re-assumes his role as business rival, bringing things back to the status quo. Back in the surface, Burger Beard, who landed on a beach after getting tossed by Plankton, and the seagulls begin to sing the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. However, just before finishing the song, Bubbles comes and interrupts them to stop singing as he does not like the song. Bubbles and the seagulls then get into a rap battle in which the seagulls won. Bubbles then travels them back in time so the seagulls can finish the song. As soon as the seagulls and other sea animals finish the song, Bubbles then admits it was really good, finishing the film. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, King Triton, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Freddie, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Paxton, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Bill and Ben, Skiff, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Breezy, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Hurricane Harry, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap and his wife Greta Ghoul), Prince Froglip, Mother Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, The Dazzlings, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Scar, Sailor John and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. * Despite being villainous friends with Plankton, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Crime Empire, The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, The Dazzlings, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Scar, Sailor John and Team Rocket will be working with Burger Beard. * This film marks the first debut of Freddie from ''Freddie as F.R.O.7. * Mewtwo and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan will make their appearance later on during the capture of our heroes. * Both Rabbit and SpongeBob SquarePants are voiced by Tom Kenny. * Both Undertow and Mr. Krabs are voiced by Clancy Brown. * This film will reveals that Burger Beard was one of the pirates that killed Ariel's mother, Queen Athena. * The song from Ariel's Seaside Treasure ''will be used for the credits. * Like ''Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, ''the main reason why Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Ursula, Morgana and Undertow are guest starring in this film is because ''The Little Mermaid Series and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water involve sea creatures. * Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 5, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, Frozen Fever ''and ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water will all be released in 2015. * This film takes place after Bloom's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle (which Spongebob and his friends already knows Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipers, Peepers and Edmond). Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Travel Films Category:Pirate Films Category:Musical Films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers